The Origin Of The Mouth
by Bliss Potter
Summary: Just a one-shot on "how Mouth got his name" Please R&R.


**Hi Everyone. This is my first Goonies fanfic so here it goes!**

**Of course I do not own the characters, that would be awesome if I did though, wouldn't it?**

We were all sitting in Mikey's living room: me, Data, Mikey, and Chunk. . I was stretched sideways on the recliner when Mouth walked in and winked at me.

"Hey hot stuff," he smiled, "really filling out that bra huh?" He flicked up his eyebrows and clicked his tongue.

Mikey took a mouthful of medicine from his inhaler, "Oh boy, here we go." He rolled his eyes. "I'm gunna go make a sandwich." He got up, leaving us to watch Wheel of Fortune.

Mouth sat down on the couch, filling in Mikey's empty spot.

"Oooh Mikey, make me one too!" Chunk's eyes lit up and his mouth stayed in an O shape even after he said 'too'.

"Uh, just come with me Chunk, you can make whatever you want," Mikey said wearily.

"Gee really? Thanks Mikey!" Chunk got all excited and ran into the kitchen to start on his 'sandwich'. I'd personally classify it as an attempt at architecture.

We heard Data's dad scream his name from down the street. Data pushed a button on what looked like a garage-door-opener and got up to leave.

"See ya Data," I waved at him and he waved back. I hopped off the chair and threw on my beat up Nikes; they were formerly my brother's. I get all of his hand-me-downs even though I'm a girl. The only new things I ever get are bras and underpants. Other than that, his old pants and shirts become mine. Speaking of which….

"Will you unglue your eyes from my chest? That'd be awesome." I pulled my too-big white t-shirt up a little higher as Mouth looked back at the TV, but it didn't take long for his eyes wander back to size me up. Then I realized he wasn't staring at my chest, he was staring at my lips, all the while licking his.

"Oh man, street lights are on," Mouth said, getting up from the couch, "my mom will kill me if I'm not home soon."

"Oh man, me too!" I yelled as I jumped up from my seat as well and tripped over my foot, landing myself on top of Mouth.

"Well if you wanted me you could've just said so," he smirked.

"Oh you wish," I pulled myself off of him.

He opened the door and led me outside to where we usually keep our bikes; only mine was stolen the day before, so I walked. Mouth saw this and he walked with me, his bike beside him.

"Do you know why they call me Mouth?" He turned and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, uh, isn't it because you're a loud mouth?" I said and watched his face suddenly ripen in color.

"N-no! It's for a different reason!" He licked his lips a couple of times.

I shook my head slightly, "Are you sure? Because I think it's because of that."

"Look, do you want to know or not?" He almost screamed.

"Fine, fine!" I put up my hands in surrender, but I couldn't help smiling a bit "Why do they call you 'The Mouth'?"

We were halfway down the block; walking together, Mouth pushing his bike alongside himself.

"This is why." He said quietly and pushed his mouth onto mine. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, but then I realized he was good at this.

He was still holding onto his bike and I had no clue what to do with my hands so I wrapped them around his neck. He dropped his bike into the street, putting his hands on my waist and we fell into a bush in the Wilkenses' yard.

"Man!" I said as his lips moved to my neck.

"Yeah," he replied; I could hear the smile in his voice.

His hands found their way up my shirt and his lips found their way back to mine, he ran his tongue along the inner part of them and I moved his hands back down to my waist. He happily left them there this time.

"Um, what are you doing in my bushes?" Nicky Wilkens, the kid who lived in the house, scared us to the point of causing us to both jump up and mumble a "sorry".

I blushed as I wiped Mouth's warm saliva from my collarbone and turned around. Mouth ruffled his hair a bit ad out of the corner of my eye I saw Nicky give him a thumbs-up and a smile.

When we got to the fork in the road, I walked in the opposite direction as him; my cheeks bright red, a smile on my face, and my hand rubbing the hot, red spot he left pulsating on my neck.


End file.
